


The Butterfly Spirit

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Back to Earth, Butterflies, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim and Spock visit a butterfly exhibit and discuss butterflies, transformation and legacy.





	The Butterfly Spirit

While Jim was reluctant to leave his ship, he found it more enjoyable than expected to spend shore leave together with Spock in San Francisco. Besides sharing their favourite places at the academy, they visited the Yosemite Park, the California Academy of Sciences and the Ocean Beach. Despite Spock's protest that Vulcans didn't need vacation, Jim was glad to see the tension left Spock's shoulders and back.

"A live butterfly exhibit opens today. Are you interested in going, or do you have anything else in mind?" Jim asked. It was the last day of their vacation. While part of him looked forward to return to his ship among the stars, he already missed relaxing under the sunlight with Spock. "

"I find a visit to the butterfly exhibit agreeable."

"Let's go. The butterflies won't wait for us." Jim smiled to soften his tone

* * *

 

The hot and humid air surrounded Jim when they entered the butterfly garden. Following the path, they walked to a small house which showed chrysalis in various states

Jim was surprised how different they looked: jade green, old brown colour that mixed well with dry old branches and orange red. He wondered aloud what they would grow into, and was unsurprised that Spock identified everyone of them.

"Look!" Jim interrupted Spock's lecture when a dark red chrysalis shook and the butterfly inside struggled to stretch open the hardened shell.  He watched breathlessly as it climbed out of the crystalis head first, clinging onto the empty shell until it stretched open its wing.

"I loved watching monarch butterflies when I was a kid," Jim said. "It's amazing to see one transforming before your eyes."

"The study of Earth insects is an interesting subject."

Jim laughed. "Always the scientist. Do you know that in some places on Earth people believe that dead people's souls will return as butterflies?"

"Humans tend to give a lot of cultural meaning to animals and plants."

"It's true, but I can get why they think so. The caterpillar dies so the butterfly could be born. And, yet, the caterpillar lives in the butterfly and they are but one. It is nice to think something beautiful can come out of our deaths."

Spock turned to look into Jim's eyes. "It is illogical to assume a link between an insect with the metaphorical human soul, but the legacy you built throughout your career is inspiring to millions of people throughout the galaxies. Under your leadership, the Enterprise has saved numerous worlds. Their continued survival is the best witness of your life."

"Mr. Spock, I don't know that you're flatterer." Jim said while his face heat up.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I only speak the truth."

Jim burst into laughter, patting Spock's arms. "Whatever legacy I may leave, without you the Enterprise and me would have been destroyed and millions life would be lost. We have shared triumph and struggle together, and I cherish every moment we spend together."

He raised a hand when Spock was about to reply. "But I'm starting to embarrass you with my sentiments. Let's take our time watching the butterflies. Their lives are short so let's savour them when we still can."

The beauty of the butterflies was striking. However to Jim, the most wholesome creature in this galaxy was the one walking by his side, and he thanked the universe for bringing their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: 24 hours


End file.
